<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feelin bitey? by XxSoaring_HeightsxX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600207">Feelin bitey?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSoaring_HeightsxX/pseuds/XxSoaring_HeightsxX'>XxSoaring_HeightsxX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy &amp; O'Keefe, Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSoaring_HeightsxX/pseuds/XxSoaring_HeightsxX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You would think when the dead came back and terrorized the living that that would be the biggest problem, right? Nope, its the people, not even the raiders or psychopaths. Its the people in Janis's group, expecially the blonde that is infuriatingly hot, like how?  Its whatever, she just has to get used to the glares that are starting to look a little less like glares.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heather Chandler/Heather Duke, Heather Chandler/Heather Duke/Heather McNamara/Veronica Sawyer, Heather Chandler/Heather McNamara, Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer, Heather Duke/Heather McNamara, Heather Duke/Veronica Sawyer, Heather McNamara/Veronica Sawyer, Karen Smith/Gretchen Wieners, Regina George/Janis Ian, Regina George/Janis Sarkisian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so the zombie thingy is going to be roughly based off the TLOU Cordyceps fungus. You dont need any predispositioned knowledge on TLOU as it will be breezed over or explained :&gt;.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>A little blonde girl looked at Janis from the corner of the playground. The smaller brunette seemed to realize someone was watching her as she turned to look at the blonde. The first thing Janis realized - other then the startling amount of pink - was the peircing blue eyes that rivaled Janis's silver ones. When she girl ducked her head like she could hide it like a turtle, Janis stumbled over. She was still little and uncoordinated so it was understandable. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The teachers told them that if someone was alone to befeiend them so she held a hand out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, im Janis! Wanna be friends?" She asked</em>
</p><p>"JANIS! What the fuck " a certain blonde hissed loudly. </p><p>"What is it this time!?" Janis asked, whipping her head around to face the infuriatingly pretty blue eyed blondie. </p><p>"We have to go out to scavange - like 5 minutes ago!"</p><p>"Shit!" Janis growled, grabbing her messenger bag and following a very pink back outside. Since all of this started Janis had grown fammiliar with the blonde - that doesnt mean she liked her in any way, shape or form. </p><p>The day it started everything went to shit, Janis remembered like it was yesterday. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Janis sat behind a specific blonde in history - she always knew Mrs. Jenkins hated her. Who puts a shorter kid behind one thats taller then them!? The brunette growled when the teacher called on her dispite her hand not being up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The answer is Alexander Hamilton"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bitch! Janis knew that, it was just Regina said it first! She glared at stupid Regina's smug face - until she heard Ms. Jenkins scream. She jolted upwards, locating the source of it - holy shit someone was biting Ms. Jenkins face! She hated history too - especially being put behind someone she had history with.. ha history in history. But she would never do that.. infront of people. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The kid lunged at Regina, emitting a weird roar or screech. Janis couldnt let Regina get hurt-! She grabbed her chair and threw it, hitting the thing midair and seinding it sailing out the window with a strained scream. She looked at the blonde she just saved - wait why did she save her? Why did she save Regina Fart-Mouthed-life-ruiner George?! The thing came back, ending Janis's crisis with a gutteral cry as it lunged for her. </em>
</p><p>"Again Janis?!"</p><p>Janis startled out of her thoughts, swinging her bat into the zombies head. </p><p>"Wear a fucking bell!" Janis hissed at the blonde before watching the same blonde get tackled, shit! Janis swing her bat, sending the thing sailing off Regina. </p><p>"Took you long enough!"</p><p>"Why thank you Janis!" Janis mocked in a crude interpretation, watching as Regina just stuck her tounge out. Damn bitch - even now!</p><p>They grabbed what they could from the ransacked store, running out before the noise brought anything elses attention. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"my name is Regina and yeah, can we be friends?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sure! Wanna come over after school, my mom's making spaghetti"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're my best friend now Reggie, we should make bracelets and stuff!" A younger Janis said with unbridled happiness. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course! I have two pink bracelets, we can use them and wear them everyday!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It will be hard every day - how about only on Wednesdays?" Janis said bevause she had only recently learned that Wednesday was spelt different. The shorter brunette didnt even have the heart to tell Regina she hated pink.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course! On Wednesdays we wear pink!"</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once they got back Janis flopped into the bed in her room. It was the old math room but with a few pillows and blankets. She wasnt one of the few blessed with a mattress so she had what her friends called 'the nest'. 'The nest' was just a mess of pillows and blankets and snacks she nabbed while on food runs. It was the optimal place for her and her best friend, this was cordinated by the few kids left so no teachers could put another student in with her so she was alone in the class.</p><p>Her best friend was Damian Hubbard and god she loved him. They would talk about the dumbest shit untill 1 am dispite knowing they had to patrol at dawn. But Damian was never allowed to ruin the chaotic harmony that is the nest. </p><p>But he was sadly out so she was left alone to her devices, and that meant alot of thinking. </p><p>
  <em>"Janissss-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What Regina?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You did it wrong!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Its nail painting, how could i do it wrong?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Its everwhere but the nail, Jan"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thats what i call creative genius!" Ever articulate, Jan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I call it 'i missed the nail so ima do this'"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shush Reginald"</em>
</p><p>A flash of blonde startled her out of her memories, for a minute she mistook it for Regina. </p><p>"Hey Janis!" Karen said with a bright smile. Yeah, different blonde. </p><p>Everyone in their small group loved Karen - she was too dumb to be mean. She was like a slightly more intelligent dog, happy to be there but not understanding a thing. But there was still a rift between the 'Art Freaks' and 'The Plastics'. But Karen was a neuteral zone for all of them, so Janis gave a weak smile and waved to Karen. </p><p>"Hey, whats up?" Janis asked</p><p>"Oh nothing, i got lost again but remembered your room" Karen said with a derpy expression on. Janis smiled, standing up from her nest. </p><p>"Want me to help you back?" She asked, already walking over. </p><p>"Oh uh sure - can we talk first though?" Karen asked with a more serious expression. Since the girl looked serious Janis figured it would be better if she listened. </p><p>"Sure" Janis said after a minute of thinking of what it could be. </p><p>"You and Regina should make up or whatever, your tension is making it hard for anyone to get along since you were the heads of the two clashing cliques." Karen said with a weird sort of wisdom. Karen wasnt smart by any means but the girl was nearly an empath most of the time, it was weird. </p><p>"What.? I dont think your lying but.." Janis paused, she had noticed this. She just really didnt want to make up with Regina until the blonde apologized first. It had been a way for Janis to keep going for a while now - waiting for an apoligy and waiting to see Regina and make her boil. Watching those blue eyes flash with anger and other emotions - shit she was staring off again. </p><p>"You should tell her this.. im not mature or ready to make the first step before her, Karen. Sorry" Janis sajd with a defeated sigh. "Still need me to help you back?"</p><p>"Nope!"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I know the way back, silly!"</p><p>"But you said-"</p><p>"Bye Janis!" </p><p>Okay, it was Karen. Janis didnt expect much more but that was a little weird. The brunette didnt have much to do and she was already up to she left her room too. She heard footsteps and looked behind her, fully expecting to see Karen again. That idea solidified once she saw blonde hair - then pink. Karen wasnt wearing pink?</p><p>"Move please" Regina said with the most tired expression Janis had ever seen. Wait, Reigna said please? Why did Regina smell like hand sanitizer - wait. </p><p>"Where the fuck did you find alcohol?"</p><p>"While we were outttt" Regina slurred</p><p>"Where in the - " Deep breaths Janis, Deep breaths. "Your room is up the stairs, you'll break your neck-"</p><p>Regina had nearly fallen over and was using Janis as a crutch now. </p><p>"You're short Jan"</p><p>It wasnt the insult that made Janis loose her breath and heat up, it was the nickname. </p><p>"We'll just.. lets go to my room and you can stay there untill your hungover and grumpy"</p><p>"Thanks Jan" the blonde said with a small smile. It was just for today so the blonde wouldnt die and leave Janis to do food runs alone. The brunette helped Regina to her room, helping Regina onto a few extra pillows she had stashed away for when Damian slept over. </p><p>Regina was out like a light, curled up on her side because Janis would not let a drunk person sleep on their back. Janis sat in her nest, flipping through a book absentmindedly. </p><p>
  <em>"Hey Regina?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah Janis?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Im scared of thunder and you calm me down..so can i sleep over?" A sheepish brunette asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course, ill ask mommy!" Small footsteps padded away and came racing back with a big smile and affirmative answer. Janis smiled in releif, getting tackled by a blur of blonde hair and pink. It was a weird type of hug just for them. Small hands with pink bracelets woven around them wrapped around eachother. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Whenever thunder sounded a small hand would wrap arouns Janis's and squeeze reassuringly, blue eyes flashing to silver. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Whenever Janis would let out a frightened cry at the booms, Regina would reassure her that she was okay - that she always would be.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We'll be friends forever, right?" The frightened brunette eventually spouted out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course, silly, always!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They could've still been like that, Janis missed her best friend. She missed the calls and the times they would just facetime to do their homework, no talking just be there. She missed Regina and the girl Janis loved would probably never come back. The girl Janis still loved hated her.</p><p>Janis only started crying when it started raining and thunder hit. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Time flies, huh?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Why cant i come Regina?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Because.. Janis, i think you're gay"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I.. im not Regina!" Oh she was</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I cant have you there, theres going to be girls, in their bathing suits!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But im not Gina!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes you are! You have to be! Michelle said so!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're going to take Michelle's words over mine..?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, Janis. Because shes popular so shes doing something right" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So..you choose her over me..?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, not.. i" Regina said, backpedaling. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You do!" A smaller Janis said, turning heel and storming off, hoping Regina would stop her and explain. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Regina never did. </em>
</p><p>Janis woke up, looking around quickly, as if a monster would jump out of the dark. Not really a monster, just her past ended up looking up at her. </p><p>"Janis?" Regina asked, watching the scared girl. When she got no responde she stood up more. </p><p>"What the hell was that! Janis, are you okay?" The second part was softer. </p><p>Janis let out a sound close to a whimper in the back of her throat, shaking her head. She always got dreams, the ones of her past doing the most damage. The good ones made her remember she could never have that again, that bad one reminded her about what had happened. Tears started gatgering in her eyes, her bottom lashes like a damn to stop them from leaking over. </p><p>Her knees pulled up to her chest, it was even worse Regina being here to watch her slowly curl into herself. She was trying to do that thing where you only process small things but her brain was already overloading her with things. </p><p>Regina perked up like a dog once she heard the second choked noise, was Janis going to- shit shes crying?!</p><p>Yes, Janis had. But she was too busy trying to make all the noise stop. That drip from the broken window became unbearably loud, her own breathing was too loud as it grew panicked. She didnt even realize she had started crying silently, other then her breathing did that thing. </p><p>Paler arms snuck around her, a grounding head on her shoulder. Regina remembered that..? Remembered from when they were like 8? She leaned into the familiarity, but her brain started screaming at her the risks again. </p><p>"You., you left"</p><p>A soft hum was her response. She was somewhat greatful considering her own voice was grating on her ears. Tears brimmed her eyes again, she wiped them away, desparate to not fall back into that rhythm of wanting Regina - even if she had already fallen into it. Everything just reminded her of how easy it was to just fall back into the blonde. She gritted her teeth to choke back any more sound. But Regina still stayed, chin on her shoulder and arms around her waist. </p><p>"Why did you leave?" Janis asked, voice less shakey. </p><p>"Do you really want the answer?"</p><p>"Yes, ive been waiting for the answer for 6 years, Regina!"</p><p>"I was scared"</p><p>"Scared of fucking what?!"</p><p>Regina stood up suddenly, almost knocking Janis over. </p><p>"I,,i have a reason. Im not ready Janis, please can you just trust me that its a reason?"</p><p>"Fine.."</p><p>"Im really sorry though, Janis"</p><p>An apology! Shit, its happening!</p><p>"I..i really hope we can try to be friends again" Regina continued. </p><p>"Its not going to be the same right away" Janis said, eyes downcast. </p><p>"I think i can work for what i want" Regina purred. "Gotta go though, cya Janis"</p><p>"Bye Regina"</p><p>A few hours later she came across Gretchen in the halls. </p><p>"Oh, Janis! I was looking for you!"</p><p>"Uh oh, whats up?" Janis asked, either something was wrong or they needed the date. </p><p>"Nevermind, its Wednesday"</p><p>"How did you-?"</p><p>"You're wearing that faded bracelet every Wednesday" Gretchen said, pointing to the bracelet she got so long ago. </p><p>"Shit, when did you realize that?" Janis asked, not letting panic leach into her voice.</p><p>"Regina noticed and told me 2 years ago"</p><p>"Oh uh.." Janis said, rubbing the back of her neck. </p><p>"Its a great way to keep up with the date, you're like the only one who knows them" Gretchen said with a smile, leaving only one thought ringing through Janis's head. </p><p>
  <em>"on Wednesdays we wear pink!"</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Janis in the bathroom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Janis snapped out of her stupor, continuing to walk down the halls. She had to do a food run with Regina again. Her and the blonde always got paired for food runs since they typically worked in mostly silence and because they were both fast as fuck. </p><p>Janis jogged the rest of the way to the front of the school where Regina was waiting, lacing up her shoes and such. She could smell the blood from Regina biting her tounge to not insult Janis for always being late. </p><p>"You ready?" Regina asked, cocking her head. </p><p>Janis met her question with a firm nod and a small smile, just to let her know her silence wasnt bad. </p><p>They set out just like that, what was waiting and talking going to get them? After an hour of walking they stopped at a different school that said "Westerberg" in bold letters at the front. They decided to check that out first. They walked in, hearing the clicking of a clicker they immediately crouched and shut up. Then they heard it.. dying? They stood up but were immediately shoved into a bathroom, hearing a resounding click of a lock. Shit.</p><p>"Who the fuck?!" Regina hissed at the door</p><p>"Language!" An older lady's voice met them. </p><p>"Whom the fuck!?" Janis hissed back, grabbing a bobby pin from her bag. </p><p>"Har har, real funny! Must crack up all the ladies where you're from!" The lady said back</p><p>"Of course i do, fucking comedian right here!" Janis hissed, picking the lock after biting off the saftey rubber tips off the bobby pin. She shoved the door, making the lady fall, oh my god it was a hippy. Janis pulled Regina out, hissing for her to move. </p><p>That was before three pairs of shoes raced over and stood infront of them. </p><p>"How the FUCK Do you find such bright fucking clothes!?" Janis hissed before she was pushed back with a croquet mallet. </p><p>"This far away peasant" the red one hissed. Janis immediately got a sense of who she was. Regina moved from behind Janis, her blue eyes ablaze. </p><p>"Who you calling peasant, skank?" Oh yeah, she forgot how immature Regina was. </p><p>"Says the person who looks like they let a kindergartener dress them up" the red one hissed defensively. Ah shit</p><p>"Well you look like a living period stain!" The yellow one, the green one and Janis all winced. </p><p>"Fucking barbie!"</p><p>"Traffic light!"</p><p>While this went on Janis kinda stood there like an NPC in a videogame before turning to the green one. </p><p>"Lovely weather!" She shouted over the swears and insults. The green one looked shocked to be adressed but cocking her head in return. </p><p>"Wonderful other then the blizzards that will probably be setting in soon!" The green one said with a certain snark. </p><p>"Shut up Heather!" Was nearly yelled, making the whole room go silent. For some reason, that got Janis going. </p><p>"No Heather, keep talking!" She said, taking a step closer. That got the red bitches eye's on her. </p><p>"And who do you think you are?"</p><p>"Janis, nice to meet ya" she hissed, venom dripping from a simple introduction. </p><p>"Are we gunna have a problem?" Heather asked, taking a step closer. </p><p>"Maybe" Janis said passively. </p><p>"You got a bone to pick?" </p><p>"Not yet" Janis replied coldly. </p><p>"You've come so far" the red one gestured to the wasteland. "Why not are you pulling on my dick!?" The girl said, getting into Janis's space, close enough for Janis to realize the girl had freckles, silver eyes and was taller then her. </p><p>Thats when a blur of blue passed the corner, panting. </p><p>"Woah Heather, might want to cool down a bit"the voice sounded oddly familiar. Janis turned her head towards it as the red.. Heather? Retreated, oh shit. </p><p>"Veronica?" Janis asked, taking a step over to the blue clad girl. She still wore that scarf and a blue coat. </p><p>"Sawyer, in the flesh, why?" Veronica asked, turning to look at Janis. "Wait.. Janis?"</p><p>"Yeah! Holy shit you're alive!" Janis said, hopping from foot to foot. Veronica bolted over, hugging Janis. Janis returned the hug somewhat reluctantly, realizing how tall Veromica got. </p><p>"When in the hell did you get so tall?" She asked, smiling as Veronica let out a dorky 'funnier then the joke' laugh. </p><p>"Now do you feel the impact of being the younger cousin?" Veronica asked while the others were still in a stunned silence. </p><p>"Cousin?" Was Regina's confused answer, the rest of them having blank looks. </p><p>"Yep! Me and dear Ronnie here are related!" Janis said with a smile. Then it faded, does that mean that she-</p><p>"Those are the three girls named Heather arent they?"</p><p>"Yep"</p><p>"Aw fuck, more girls in groups of three" was Janis's ever eloquent response. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. B a d   i d e a</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You both have the same bone structure!" Yellow Heather said, bouncing on her heels a bit from the new information. </p><p>Veronica loosely out an arm over Janis's shoulders. </p><p>"So uh yeah - meet Heather Mac! Her dad was loaded because he sold engagement rings. Now shes the group morale and keeps Heather from strangling Heather " Veronica said, pointing to the exited yellow one. Okay, Mac Janis thought with a nod. The adressing them all by the first name had to stop though.</p><p>"Heather Duke, runned the yearbook committee. Very snarky and full of wit and can be a little bit of a bitch"</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>"We both know its true" Veronica said, getting back on track while Janis processed this. Heather Duke was closer to Janis's size so it made it easier to identify facial features.</p><p>"And thats Heather Chandler-" Veronica said, pointing to the head of the group in red. </p><p>"The almighty" Heather Apparently Chandler chimed in. But Janis heard Chandelier instead of Chandler. </p><p>"A mythic bitch" Regina grumbled, making Janis hold back a snicker. </p><p>"So, we have Heather Mac, yellow one."</p><p>Heather Mac waved to Janis adressing her. </p><p>"Heather Duke - green"</p><p>Heather Duke kinda glared a bit, still acknowledging the girl spoke to her. </p><p>"And Heather Chandelier, Red. Right?" Janis finished, cocking an eyebrow.</p><p>Veronica started laughing her signature dorky laugh and Chandler's face flushed a bit.</p><p>"Chandler" was whispered into her ear by her blue clad cousin. </p><p>"Shit! Chandler i mean!" Janis said, trying to fix her mistake. Yeah it seemed the red one just growled at her. Nice.</p><p>"And im Regina George!" Regina said "And this is Janis Sarkisian, she has no self preservation!" Regina continued.</p><p>"Hey! Dont berate me with truth!" Janis said, furrowing her eyebrows a bit. Reguna just called her reckless in like 2 different languages. </p><p>"Why dont you stay for a while?" Veronica asked.</p><p>Janis, without actually thinking, nodded. </p><p>"Yeah that sounds like a good idea"</p><p> </p><p>It wasnt a good idea, somehow they all got roped into playing strip uno and they all looked like they wanted to murder somebody. </p><p>Janis watched as Heather Chandler (who had the turn after her) sit at uno, eyes brightening as Heather Duke (turn before Janis) switched it to yellow. </p><p>Janis had three lovely cards. She put all three down as they were the same and proudly announced</p><p>"Pick up 12 Chandler!"</p><p>Juging by the look she got she wasnt surviving today. </p><p>Chandler literally got last place, she probably blamed Janis. </p><p>So after Chandler lost, she turned to Janis and fucking scooped the smaller girl up. Ah shit. </p><p>"Help! This is kidnapping!" Janis said, looking at her cousin and Regina. </p><p>Regina had made friends with Chandler a while ago and Veronica just had this 'better you then me' face on. </p><p>Janis did what she could and hecjing squirmed - how the hell was Chandler so strong?</p><p>She managed to squirm out of her hold, sprinting away. How the fuck did the red Heather sprint in literal heels? Like jesus. </p><p> </p><p>"My bets on Janis" Veronica and Regina both said. </p><p>"Nah, Chandler" Heather Duke and Heather Mac said. Heather Duke had grown quite fond of Janis after the brunette wrecked Chandler in uno - just not THAT fond. </p><p> </p><p>Bad idea indeed. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Our get along shirt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Now what are we going to do?" Duke asked the two. </p><p>"Not hurt eachother" Janis and Chandler said in sync. </p><p>"What are we gunna do when Janis beats you at uno?" Duke asked Chandler with a smirk. </p><p>"Totally not rip out her spine because that would be terrible" Heather hissed lowly. "Veronicaaa, let us outtt" Chandler whinned</p><p>"No" Veronica responded, arms crossed. Oh yeah, Ronica was still bitter from having a heel end up flying into her head. </p><p>"Regina?" Janis asked sweetly</p><p>"Yes?" Regina answered</p><p>"Please let me out or ill tell Gretche-"</p><p>"OKAY OKAY THATS ENOUGH" Regina said, helping untangle Janis from the shirt that they tried Chandler and Janis in. </p><p>"See, this pink barbie is now my favourite one here!" Janis said with a broad smile, looping her arm around Regina. </p><p>"Sadly the centiment isnt shared, let goo Jan"  Regina whinned, so Janis let go since Regina did free her. </p><p>"Wait what happened with Gretchen though?" Duke asked curiously. </p><p>"Janis no"</p><p>"JANIS YES" Janis screed before sprinting, grabbing Duke's arm and sprinting away with Regina hot on their heels. </p><p>"You have an admirable trait that allows you to piss people off, i also have that trait thus enjoy your company"</p><p>"english, not book nerd please"</p><p>"You're kinda cool" Duke grumbled afterwards "or does the bb need it simpler?" Duke said in a baby voice. </p><p>"I will leave you to the lioness if you dont shut up" Janis said, Regina still on their heels. </p><p>"Ok ok im sorry" Duke said, a bit panicked. </p><p>"Thats what i thought" Janis said, hiding them in the bathroom and locking it. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Guess who's back, back again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So Regina once wanted to dye her hair pink, but didn't know what kind of pink the dye would turn her hair to. She planned to ask Gretchen to test it out, but the forgot to tell her she put the dye in her shampoo bottle. " Janis whispered, the closet they where in bathing them in darkness.</p><p>"I could make a terrible in the closet joke, but I haven't been in here for years" Duke snickered</p><p>"And so when Gretchen used it, her hair was neon pink for weeks, they couldn't get it out or dye over it without ruining her hair, Regina never said anything." Janis finished, happy that she had captured Duke's full attention. Thats when she felt an cold hand on her wrist, nails digging into her arm.</p><p>"SHIT SHE FOUND US!" Janis screamed, pulling her arm away only to find it wasn't the pale flesh of Regina, it was the pale flesh of a dead person walking. </p><p>"I am suprizingly less scared now" Janis muttered, pulling her arm away before crushing its skull with her combat boot. </p><p>"That's kinda sad, shouldn't you be more interested in your girlfriend?" Duke asked, earning a glare from Janis's grey eyes. </p><p>"Aww, does Janis not wanna talk about her wittle girlfriend?" Duke asked, teasingly. She didn't even stop her statement when Regina burst into their closet.</p><p>"I found you fuckers!" She roared</p><p>"SHIT, SHIT, ABORT MISSION" Janis cried, making a break for it before being tackled to the ground by a blur of blonde pink.</p><p>"How dare you try to run, again!" Regina hissed, lips peeled back in genuine anger.</p><p>"Get off!" Janis whined </p><p>"As if this isn't your dream" Regina said cockily, suprized when Janis looked kinda hurt. Oh no she did it again.</p><p>"I mean like, its mine too..?" She said, trying to make it better without apologizing </p><p>"What?" Janis asked, cocking an eyebrow while shuffling around to dislodge the rock that decided to dig into her back. Regina must've took this as an attempt to get away, so she pulled Janis's hands above her head and straddled her, unaware of how compromising this looked. It shut Janis up though, so Regina took it.</p><p>"Now, how much did you tell the book need?" Regina asked smoothly, blowing a peice of hair out of her face.</p><p>"Nothing, nothing right?" Janis asked</p><p>"No, she was just telling me about her girlfriend" Duke said, the word girlfriend being drawn out in a sing-song voice.</p><p>"Girlfriend?" Janis and Regina said at once, one more confused and the other sounding hurt.</p><p>"Yeah, a blonde girlfriend who's taller then our dear Janis" Duke said with a grin. Thats when it clicked for Janis, making her writhe and spit venom at Duke.</p><p>"Karen?" Regina asked, her blonde tendencies kicking in.</p><p>"Nope!" Duke said happily past Janis's barrage of swears. "For someone so cocky, you sure are dumb" Duke said with a smile.</p><p>"What..?" Reginald asked again, sounding an awful lot like Karen</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Im sorry for dissaoearing, I dint have a good reason I twas just lazy and got logged out so my stuff didn't get saved. Its gunna be slow coz of school and such, but I do have a plan to try and even out my schedule. I'm tired</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>